1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for electrically connecting an electric circuit in an interchangeable lens and an electric circuit in a camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the marked increase of electronics in camera mechanisms in recent years, there have been proposed various electric connectors provided between a camera body and an interchangeable lens for electrically transmitting the lens data, such as the fully open aperture value or focal length, to said camera body. The power source for an electric circuit for generating such data is generally incorporated in the camera body. Also as a result of recent progress in the automatic cameras, the automatic focusing function is being applied to to cameras with interchangeable lenses, involving exchange of plural signals for automatic focusing between the camera body and the interchangeable lens. The camera system with such automatic focusing function may assume various forms accordng to the positioning of elements of the automatic focusing device, such as the drive source for moving the photographing optical system, focus detector and power source, but in a most advantageous system the first one is placed in the interchangeable lens while the latter two are placed in the camera body. In such system a number of connecting contacts have to be provided in the mount for fixing the interchangeable lens to the camera body, and the power supplying contacts of the camera body may accidentally touch the contacts for other purposes in the lens, causing undesirable effects or damage in the electric circutis in said lens, when it is mounted to or dismounted from the camera body.